


Colors

by CutiePieNia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Colors, Heavy Angst, I think?, Love, M/M, Soulmates, They weren't meant to be, Victuuri doesn't win in this situation, Victuuri will always win, don't hate me, even in this situation, jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePieNia/pseuds/CutiePieNia
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are destined to be soulmates.





	

* * *

Victor was always saying that were were destined to be. They would do everything together. Go to the beach, go to the movies, go ice skating together, or even eating meals together. They were the perfect couple. Everyone thought they were soulmates. 

 

 

_But they never saw the colors_

* * *

 

 

Yuuri overheard some people talking about what it's like to be with your soulmate and how beautiful the colors are. Yuuri thought about him and and Victor. They loved each other very much and always took care of each other.

**Isn't that good enough**

 

_But they never saw the colors_

* * *

 

 

Yuuri decided to take an art class to get his mind off things. His teacher showed everyone a painting. Everyone looked at the painting in awe.

 

_Yuuri could only see black and white._

 

"Yuuri, do you see the painting? Isn't it beautiful?" The teacher said.

 

_No._ Yuuri thought. _I don't need to see the colors if I have Victor._

 

_But they never saw the colors_

* * *

 Yuuri went to the cafe with his work partner from his art class.

 

 

The teacher said he put them together for a reason.

 

 

 

Yuuri asked him what he wanted.

 

 

 

He came back and gave his work partner his food.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_They touched hands_

 

 

 

 

Yuuri then knew why the teacher put them together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~_He saw the colors_ ~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! I also just realized that all of my YOI fics are angst XD.


End file.
